Take Me or Leave Me
by Isabel's Obsessions
Summary: Finn and Quinn are together. Rachel wants Finn. I can't write summaries. My first story. Nice comments please. 100% Finchel.
1. Crazier

This is your chance. I thought. Finn and Quinn are fighting again. Quinn left Finn in a huff and a puff. I walked over to Finn. "hey Finn." I said, nervously. We haven't really spoken all that much since our break up which I am still very much against. I am still in love with Finn Hudson. "Hey Rach," he said back. I always loved it when he called me Rach instead of Rachel. It was kind of like my pet name. "I was just wondering, possibly, if you might want to do a duet with me for glee club?" "Yeah. I would love to. You have an amazing voice." He said to me. My heart melted. "Ok. See you in glee club. Oh. I'm walking there now, do you want to walk with me?" I asked shyly. She replied that he would love to and that he would be honored.

How on Earth was I suppose to live without his man. He was my one and only true stable man that I have ever had. And I missed him so much. I started walking and turned my head just to see him following me mindlessly.

When I got to the choir room, I realized that Finn and I were the last ones to get there. I felt just a little embarrassed because there was only two seats left. The two seats that Finn and I used to sit together when we were a "couple" and now we were forced to sit there together again. Not awkward at all right?

Mr. Schue walks in happily and says "We Won Regionals. Great job Rachel. You wrote an amazing Original Song. Let's all give a hand for Rachel." I felt super embarrased but how could you not? "I want to re touch on ballads. I think we should Pay tribute to one femal artist that is amazing at writing ballads and also an amazing country-pop singer, Taylor Swift. " I heard a loud roar. I love Taylor Swift. "You assignment is to come up with A Taylor Swift number to perform for the class. You may do it solo or as a duet." That gave me a great idea. I could do a duet with Finn. I turned to Finn and asked "Can you come over later so we could practice our duet. I have the perfect song in mind. That is if you still want to do a duet?" Finn said "I could totally still come over. I would never give up the chance to sing a duet with you. It's a date." I smiled and said "See you then Finn" I smiled even bigger and walked out of the choir room.

I called Kurt. Finn was coming over and Kurt has to do my hair. "KURT!" I yelled into the phone. "Come over NOW. I have a date with Finn and you have to do my hair." He came over in a hurry. He washed my hair and then had me sit down and tell him what was going on with me and Finn. Finchel, he called us. I like it.

"Mr. Schue is having us dedicate this week to Taylor Swift and I asked Finn if he wanted Yo do a duet with me and he said yes! And oh my gosh I can't breathe!" Kurt made me calm down and asked me what song we're going to do. I replied "Crazier."


	2. When Your Birthday Past

Finn rang the doorbell. My heart skipped a beat. He's here. I ran down my stairs and opened the door as fast as humanly possible. I was shocked to see in his hand yellow tulips. My favorite, how did he remember? And then I thought. Kurt. "Hey Rach," he stepped in the doorway. A simple"hi" I responed. We went up to my room. I was determined for Finn to kiss me tonight. I knew he would if the time is right. First, we talk about Quinn. A subject I didn't to touch, but he insisted. He was still going to go to prom with her. And that got me thinking. _Why Is he here now instead if with Quinn? I mean she is his girlfriend._ "What Taylor Swift song did you have in mind?" Finn questioned me. I said "Crazier, it goes something like this." I start singing, gesturing him to start in whenever he's comfortable.

_I've never gone with the wind_Just let it flow Let it take me where it wants to go Till you open the door There's so much more I've never seen it before

_I was trying to fly_But I couldn't find wings Then you came along And you changed everything

_You lift my feet off the ground and_Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier_Feels like I'm falling and_I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier.

_Watched from a distance as you_Made life your own Every sky was your own kind of blue And I wanted to know How that would feel And you made it so real

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_Opened my eyes and you made me believe

_You lift my feet off the ground and_Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier, oh

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_I don't want to hide anymore

_You lift my feet off the and_You spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier

Sadly, Finn never joined in. I was to lost in his eyes to care. Like nothing else mattered. "Rach," he said to me "You're amazing." "Thanks" I said.

The next day in Glee Club, it was my turn to sing. I was on stage singing. Directly to Finn. I dissapointed to hear that he didn't want to take a part in this duet, but I got over it. Then Finn, got up and left the audititorium. Why would he do that? Was I really that bad? I felt terrible.

The next thing I knew, Finn was standing next to me. On stage. _You lift my feet off the ground and you spin me around. _My feet were literally off the ground and we did our special move, that I came up with for the first time we did "Don't Stop Believin' for Mr. Schue. He literally spun me around. I finished my song and Finn asked Mr. Schue if he could sing his Taylor Swift song. Mr. Schue just gave Fiinn a thumbs up and Finn whispered in my ear "Please go sit down. This one is for you." I was touched. I ran down the stage stairs and took my place next to Quinn, who I can see, still didn't like the idea of Finn and I as a couple again. Finn started singing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._How's life? Tell me how's your family I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever, We small talk, work and the weather, Your guard is up and I know why.

'cause the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night", And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping Staying up playing back myself leavin' When your birthday passed and I didn't call. And I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side. Realized that I loved you in the fall

Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"

So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night". And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms that September night The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking, Probably mindless dreaming, If we loved again I swear I'd love you right...

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night" And I go back to December... It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing that I'd realize what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I'd go back to December all the time. All the time

I could tell he put a lot of thought into this. I mean he broke up with me in December and didn't call me or even send a card for my birthday, Decemeber 18th. Just 3 weeks before my birthday. But that was in the past. I loved Finn now and I could tell that we were really going to be together for a really long time.

Finn asked me "What did you think?" I replied a simple three words "You're the one."


	3. True Love and Man Hands

"So?" Finn questioned me. "So, what. What are you thinking?" I said curious to what he was going to say. "So are we a couple yet? A real one?" I took a breath and said "No." He looked at me like I was crazy. "No? Really? Are you serious?" he finally spit out. "Of course, I'm not serious. I love you Finn. I always have and I always will." Finn smiled at me and pulled me into one of those big hugs and lifted me off the ground.

"I love you so much." He said. "Speaking of love..." "What?" he said looked unusual. "Speaking of love," I continued. "You were my first. Finn, you were my first true love." I said, almost crying. "Do you want to know something special?" I nodded. "You were mine too. Rachel you were my first love. Not Quinn. You. It's always been you. Do you remember? _"I'm forever yours- Faithfully."_ Rachel, I still mean every word of it and what I said to you before that. Rachel, I love you." That did it for me. I started crying. No guy would ever do this for his girlfriend unless it was true love.

And this time, I'm sure I got it right. Just then, I heard a crowd of people go "Aww!" I totally forgot we were on stage in the auditorium in front of the New Directions and Mr. Schue. "Finally!" I heard Mercedes say. I giggled. Then I said "Mercedes, I was thinking the same exact thing." I heard laughter from everyone in the room. Well, mostly everybody. Quinn was staring at me. How could she not? I practically just stole her boyfriend. I feel bad that I don't feel any empathy for her. I mean. The girl slapped my in the face on the night of my Junior Prom after she didn't win Prom Queen.

"I think that ends it for the day. Great job, Finn and Rachel!" I heard Mr. Schue breaking the tension and the staring contest between Quinn and me.

"Do you want me to drive you home? Or to my house?" Finn asked sweetly. "Um. It doesn't matter Finn. Whichever. My house would be fine because my dads are out of the house for the week." "Okay." he smiled grabbing hold if my tiny hand compared to his.

We started walking to his car. "Oh wait a second, Finn. I forgot my in the choir room. You start the car, I'll be right out." He nodded and started walking off to his blue car. I turned around and ran to him giving a huge kiss. "Sorry, I really wanted to do that." "Don't ever apologize for kissing me." I smiled and went off in a rush to the choir room.

I opened the choir room door and when I walked in I heard almost silent sobs. I grabbed my bag, but before I exited the door I saw ex-head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray hiding under the piano with a whole box of tissues.

I went over to her and said "Quinn? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" She looked up at me and said "Oh. What do you want, man hands?" she hissed. "I just wanted to know if you were okay." "Oh" she looked very surprised. "I'm fine. I'm a little disappointed that he chose you over me. I'm taller, prettier, and way more popular than you. Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I mean-" "It's okay." I cut her off.

I started to walk out but turned around. "Quinn? How would you feel about coming over to my house this Friday for a girl sleepover. I'll even invite Mercedes to come to as a mutual friend so things won't be as awkward." "I would really like that." "Great, it's a plan." I walked out the door but Quinn stopped me. She put her hand on my shoulder and said "Rachel, thank you." I smiled and walked out eager to see Finn.

I opened the door the passenger's seat on a blue car which was unmistakable Finn's. I could tell I looked very happy when Finn said "Why so smiley, Rach?" "Oh, I don't know. You. Today. Us. Quinn." "Quinn?" he asked me and I said "Yes Quinn. Your ex- girlfriend. Possible my new friend." "Rach, I love you." "I love you too, Finn. Always have, always will." we drove off to my house and I told him the whole story. From the beginning about Quinn and then we talked about cute relationship stuff, like the first time he saw me and our first kiss in the auditorium. The same our relationship changed forever. Forever faithfully.


End file.
